


Fear

by gaialux



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: It all comes back to fear.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



You come into this world terrified — it’s easy to see. Even if you think your eyes are stone-cold and blacked out I can see what’s really there.

Terror behind revenge behind terror.

It all goes back to the fear.

Fear of not fitting in at school. Fear of enlisting. Fear of not being good enough for Maria to stay and then of not being the father Frank and Lisa need.

Next: You fear losing everything. Losing control. Losing _yourself_. So you become this broken shell of a man with a powerful exterior ready to take on the world.

You punish them because you’re afraid.


End file.
